dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eleventh Doctor (Jason R. Wallace)
A non-canonical eleventh incarnation of the Doctor, portrayed by Jason R. Wallace during the first series of Doctor Who Fan Stories. 'Biography' 'Origins' Despite escaping an execution at the hands of the Meken Warlords, the Tenth Doctor eventually succumbed to his wounds aboard the TARDIS and regenerated into the Eleventh Doctor. ''A Bitter Theft Shortly thereafter, the TARDIS, locking on to a distress signal, landed in a hotel lobby on Earth. It was here that the Doctor met Alana Trent, and together they fought his first villain, a rogue geneticist and his monstrous, mutated "pets." Afterwards, the Doctor asked Alana to become his first companion, but she refused, intent on helping rebuild the hotel. One sneaky trick with a dropped sonic screwdriver, however, and Alana was trapped inside the TARDIS as it dematerialized, suddenly along for the ride. The Witch Hunters Alana demanded to be taken back to the hotel, but the Doctor willfully ignored her, setting the controls to 18th-century Venice...or so he thought. The TARDIS landed instead in 18th-century Catville, a small village on the western coast of the U.S, and the Doctor and Alana were soon forced into conflict with the mysterious Mayor Sinson and his cadre of militant witch-hunters and brainwashed, paranoid villagers. After settling the affair, Alana expressed a desire to continue travelling with the Doctor, and the pair then attempted to travel into the future to the Utopian Space Port. Once again, however, the TARDIS landed somewhere entirely different, and as they exited, they found themselves face-to-face with an unknown gunman. Aftermath '' 'Personality' Much like the canonical First Doctor, this incarnation tended to be abrasive, combative and even patronizing. He would often react to people and events with irritation, impatience and copious amounts of snark; he was not one to "suffer fools gladly." In addition, he would frequently take a stubborn, authoritative stance, as he was quite proud of his own knowledge (cultural, scientific, technical, et cetera), quite eager to show it off in any way he could and quite insistant that he was always right. He would also, on occasion, condescendingly refer to the more foolish or pig-headed humans he'd meet as "apes" or "monkeys," especially members or associates of UNIT. Underlying this, however, were elements of weariness, regret, self-loathing and "survivor's guilt," inherited from the canonical Ninth Doctor and his actions in the Last Great Time War. Still haunted by the loss of Gallifrey and the Time Lord race, this incarnation rejected the Tenth Doctor's abuse of power and desperate grasping for control late in his life, instead deciding to internalize and take ownership of his pain and complicity at great cost to his own sense of self-worth and his relationships with others. But along with all these traits came a penchant for humor and witticism, a thirst for adventure and mystery and a genuine compassion for other beings, especially his companions and, like himself, the suffering, bereaved, abandoned or lost. Though he wouldn't shy away from conflict or physical violence, he insisted that "no one deserves to die" and acted accordingly, refusing to use lethal force (especially firearms). 'Appearance & Wardrobe' During his adventures, the Eleventh Doctor appeared to be a relatively young adult male, mid- to late-twenties, of average height, with a somewhat tan complexion, shoulder-length dark brown hair, thick and arching eyebrows, brown eyes, a strongly-defined nose and jaw, and a thin, Van Dyke-style beard. His initial wardrobe consisted of items taken from George Adamson during the events of A Bitter Theft: a black velvet jacket, a black shirt with the top button undone, black trousers, a black belt with a plain rectangular silver buckle and snakeskin shoes. During the events of The Witch Hunters, he discarded these clothes and adopted new ones: a brown velvet jacket, a white dress shirt with the top button undone, a grey pinstripe vest, black jeans, a pair of sneakers and a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses (akin to the Tenth Doctor's "brainy specs"). After the events of Aftermath, the Doctor discarded his pinstripe vest, swapped his traditional brown velvet jacket with a white Korean-style suit jacket covered in peculiar black iconography and opted for a white tie and either a dark red or purple dress shirt depending on whim and occasion. 'Sonic Screwdriver' Though initially using the Tenth Doctor's trademark sonic, the Eleventh Doctor eventually redesigned it to appear as it does in the right-hand picture, with a generally thinner construction, two metal prongs jutting out from the tip and glowing purple diodes. 'Notable Skills & Abilities' *Understanding and manipulation of complex computer systems. (A Bitter Theft) *Substantial knowledge of Earth history, especially sociocultural elements like fashion. (The Witch Hunters) 'Companions' *Alana Trent *Farol Hanson 'Appearances' *''A Bitter Theft'' *''The Witch Hunters'' *''Aftermath'' *''The Private Bounty'' 'About The Actor' Jason R. Wallace is a 26-year-old student of theatre performance, as well as a stage director, a writer of plays and audio dramas and a semi-professional voice actor. He's appeared in productions for Pendant Audio, Sarcastic Voyage, MachinimaRealm, TED, the National Park Service and more. Funnily enough, he also played the Master in the ''Nth Doctor Adventures ''alongside his DWFS co-stars Austin Nebbia and Peff Soulsby! Category:Doctors Category:Characters